yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 101
"The Edge of Elimination, Part 2", known as "For The Team" in the Japanese version, is the one-hundredth and first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Yusei has scraped a win over Andre, but his next opponent is Breo, whose strategy is Deck destruction. Yusei's Deck proves an easy target and decreases to 23 cards, but Yusei never goes on defense. He pushes onward, drawing new cards from his Deck and launching an attack with "Stardust Dragon". But none of it fazes Breo, who reduces Yusei's Deck further. He then sets a final defense that presents Yusei with a choice: gamble with a draw and possibly receive a penalty, or try to destroy the key Trap. He believes Yusei will not risk his cards when he is in such a tight spot, and once Yusei destroys the Trap, another of his cards will eliminate the remainder of Yusei's Deck. To the shock of everyone on Team Unicorn, Yusei bets on his draw. It works, as Breo's card delivers Yusei's other ace monster -- "Junk Synchron". This allows Yusei to unveil his latest Synchro Monster, which rips apart Breo's combo and delivers the finishing attack. But moments before the impact, Breo uses his last card to deal parting damage to Yusei, leaving him with a sliver of life and only 4 cards in his Deck against Jean, who is up next and ready to begin his assault. The first match of the WRGP will come down to a survival between the two Last Wheelers.]] Featured Duels Yusei Fudo vs. Breo :Continued from the previous episode... Turn 15: Breo Breo sets two cards ("Flattery" and "Tuning Collapse"). Turn 16: Yusei Fudo Yusei's hand contains "Summon Tax", "Stronghold Guardian", "Sonic Chick", and "Backup Warrior". Yusei draws "Speed Spell - Accelerate Draw" (Yusei's Deck: 23 → 22). During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 11 → 12; Breo's SPC: 2 → 3). Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Accelerate Draw" in order to draw two cards (Yusei's Deck: 22 → 20). "Stardust Dragon" attacks directly (Breo 4000 → 1500). Breo activates his face-down "Regretful Tuning" in order to revive "Voltic Bicorn" ( 7/2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yusei sets a card. Turn 17: Breo Breo draws "Damage Lance". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 12; Breo's SPC: 3 → 4). "Voltic Bicorn" attacks "Stardust Dragon", but Yusei activates his face-down "Synchro Striker Unit" to equip it to "Stardust Dragon" and increase its ATK by 1000 ("Stardust Dragon": 2500 → 3500/2000). Breo activates his face-down "Flattery" to increase the ATK of "Voltic Bicorn" by the difference between the original ATK of "Stardust Dragon" and its current ATK ("Voltic Bicorn": 2500 → 3500/2000). Both battling monsters are destroyed in a Double KO. The effect of "Voltic Bicorn" activates, forcing both players to send the top seven cards of their Decks to the Graveyard (among them, Breo loses "Nimble Momonga", "Blasting the Ruins", his second copy of "Mine Mole", and "Speed Spell - Overboost") (Yusei's Deck: 20 → 13). Breo activates his face-down "Tuning Collapse" to make Yusei send the top eight cards of his Deck to the Graveyard (the sent cards are equal to the Level of "Stardust Dragon") (among them, Yusei loses "Turret Warrior", "Speed Spell - Final Attack", "Starlight Road", and "Level Warrior") (Yusei's Deck: 13 → 5). Breo sets three cards. Turn 18: Yusei Fudo Yusei draws "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" (Yusei's Deck: 5 → 4). During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 12; Breo's SPC: 4 → 5). Breo activates his face-down "Tricolor Illusion". Now Yusei's monsters are not allowed to attack. Also once during each of Yusei's turns, he must reveal the top card of his Deck and depending on the type of card, an appropriate effect will activate. If the card is a monster, it will be added to Yusei's hand, but Yusei must place another card in his hand on top of his Deck. If it's a Spell Card, it will be added to Yusei's hand. If it's a Trap Card, Yusei must discard it and one other card in his hand to the Graveyard. Yusei can, at any point during his Main Phase, send the top card of his Deck to the Graveyard to destroy "Tricolor Illusion". Breo intends for Yusei to destroy "Tricolor Illusion" with either its own effect or the effect of "Speed World 2" (because he believes Yusei is not a person who would gamble, especially due to his Deck having little cards left). This would allow Breo to activate his face-down "Destruction Trigger" which will force Yusei to send five cards from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard (which will make Yusei lose due to Deck Out). Yusei's hand contains "Summon Tax", "Stronghold Guardian", "Sonic Chick", "Backup Warrior", "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", and "Speed Spell - Speed Fusion". Yusei, to Breo's shock, activates the effect of "Tricolor Illusion" to reveal his top card (Yusei's Deck: 4 → 3). Yusei reveals "Junk Synchron", so he puts the "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" in his hand on top of his Deck (Yusei's Deck: 3 → 4). Yusei Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" ( 3/1300/500) in Attack Position. Yusei then tunes "Card Breaker" and "Dash Warrior" with "Junk Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Junk Destroyer" ( 8/2600/2500) in Attack Position. Since "Junk Destroyer" was Synchro Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Yusei to destroy "Tricolor Illusion" and Breo's face-down "Destruction Trigger". "Junk Destroyer" attacks directly, but Breo activates his face-down "Damage Lance" to reduce the ATK of "Junk Destroyer" by 1000 ("Junk Destroyer": 2600 → 1600/2500) during damage calculation and inflict 1000 damage to Yusei (Yusei 2000 → 1000). The direct attack continues (Breo 1500 → 0). After damage calculation, the effect of "Damage Lance" expires ("Junk Destroyer": 1600 → 2600/2500). Due to the WRGP rules, it immediately goes to Yusei's End Phase. Breo passes the baton to Jean, who proceeds in Dueling Yusei. Yusei Fudo vs. Jean Turn 19: Jean Jean draws "Trident Warrior". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 12; Jean's SPC: 5 → 6). Jean Normal Summons "Trident Warrior" ( 4/1800/1200) in Attack Position. The effect of "Trident Warrior" activates, allowing Jean to Special Summon "Delta Flyer" ( 3/1500/900) from his hand in Attack Position. Jean activates the effect of "Delta Flyer" to increase the Level of "Trident Warrior" by one ("Trident Warrior": 4 → 5). Jean then tunes "Trident Warrior" with "Delta Flyer" in order to Synchro Summon "Lightning Tricorn" ( 8/2800/2000) in Attack Position. "Lightning Tricorn" attacks "Junk Destroyer", but Yusei removes from play "Shield Warrior" from his Graveyard via its own effect in order to prevent "Junk Destroyer" from being destroyed in battle this turn (Yusei 1000 → 800). Jean activates the effect of "Speed World 2" to remove four Speed Counters (Jean's SPC: 6 → 2) and inflict 800 damage to Yusei for each Speed Spell in his hand. Jean reveals "Speed Spell - Tyrant Force", but Yusei removes from play "Damage Eater" from his Graveyard and removes from play one card from his hand in order to negate the damage he would take and increase his Life Points by the damage he would have takenAlthough not shown, the card Yusei removed from his hand was "Backup Warrior" as it is no longer in Yusei's hand on the next turn. (Yusei 800 → 1600). Jean sets two cards ("Reanimation Wave" and "Superficial Peace"). Turn 20: Yusei Fudo Yusei draws "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" (Yusei's Deck: 4 → 3). During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 12; Jean's SPC: 2 → 3). Yusei activates the effect of "Speed World 2" to remove ten Speed Counters (Yusei's SPC: 12 → 2) and destroy "Lightning Tricorn". "Junk Destroyer" attacks directly, but Jean activates his face-down "Reanimation Wave" to halve the Battle Damage he takes (Jean 4000 → 2700) and revive "Lightning Tricorn" at the end of the Damage Step ( 8/2800/2000) in Attack Position. Yusei Normal Summons "Sonic Chick" ( 1/300/300) in Defense Position. Turn 21: Jean (Yusei's SPC 3; Jean's SPC 4) Jean draws "Thousand Crisscross". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 2 → 3; Jean's SPC: 3 → 4). Jean Normal Summons "Rhinotaurus" ( 4/1800/600) in Attack Position. "Lightning Tricorn" attacks and destroys "Junk Destroyer" (Yusei 1600 → 1400). "Rhinotaurus" attacks and destroys "Sonic Chick". Since two of Yusei's monsters were destroyed in battle during the same Battle Phase, "Rhinotaurus" may attack twice during this Battle Phase. "Rhinotaurus" attacks directly. :Continued next episode... Andre vs. unknown Duelist Duelist already in progress. Andre has a set card ("Magic Cylinder") and 1000 Life Points while his opponent controls "Command Knight" (4/1200 → 1600/1900) in Attack Position. Turn ?: Unknown opponent "Command Knight attacks directly (Andre 1000 → 0). Differences in adaptations * In the original, Yusei claimed to Jean that he didn't know that team battles would be this fun and complex until he battled Team Unicorn and that he was happy to battle Jean and his teammates. In the dub, Yusei claimed to Jean he learned a lot about teamwork by watching Team Unicorn Duel, but he can't understand why Jean would want to beat him by taking away what a Duelist treasures most as he believed that Jean would want to win through force not through a technicality given his personality and tactics. Mistakes * When Breo thinks to himself that Yusei isn't likely to gamble and will hence destroy "Tricolor Illusion", he is shown with five cards in his hand when he should have had zero. * The OCG/''TCG'' effect of "Lightning Tricorn" is explained in the dub instead of its anime effect. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes